


The Avenger

by Accendere



Category: Fate/Grand Order, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abusive Midoriya Inko, As Solomon that is, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Bashing, Bakugou Katsuki Being an Asshole, Bakugou Katsuki Faces Consequences, Dead Midoriya Hisashi, Demi-Servant!Izuku, Even though Izuku doesn't like him at first, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It'll be elaborated more in future chapters, Izuku and Fumikage are Class 1-A's edgelords, Midoriya Izuku is So Done, Morally Grey Midoriya Izuku, Olga Marie Animusphere Lives, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Nedzu (My Hero Academia), Powerful Midoriya Izuku, Pretty much almost all Servants are overpowered, Pro Heroes have a group chat, Romani Archaman Lives, Set after FGO, So does the Servants lol, Tokoyami Fumikage is a Good Friend, Yagi Toshinori | All Might Bashing, technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accendere/pseuds/Accendere
Summary: Akatani Izuku had always hated the world.And yet, he had helped saved it.In all honesty, Izuku didn't want to accept this mission. He didn't want to go back to the quirkist country that had made his life hell. But he couldn't really say no to the Director. And at the same time, countless innocent lives are at stake. Plus, this is the perfect chance for him to ruin the lives of those who wronged him.So, he accepted the mission, which is to prevent the catastrophe that will befall Japan next year. He attends UA (with the help of Nezu), as the data provided by SHEBA suggested that UA High School is the starting point of it all.
Relationships: Jeanne d'Arc Alter | Avenger/Artoria Pendragon Alter | Saber, Midoriya Izuku & Everyone, Midoriya Izuku & Original Character(s), Midoriya Izuku & Tokoyami Fumikage
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	The Avenger

Akatani Izuku had always hated the world.

And yet, he had helped saved it.

In all honesty, Izuku didn't want to accept this mission. He didn't want to go back to the quirkist country that had made his life hell. But he couldn't really say no to the Director. But at the same time, countless innocent lives are at stake. Plus, this is the perfect chance for him to ruin the lives of those who wronged him.

So, he accepted the mission, which is to prevent the catastrophe that will befall Japan next year. He decided to attend UA, as the data provided by SHEBA suggested that UA High School is the starting point of it all.

Which is why he was standing in front of said high school right now. Wearing a black formal attire due to the fact that he didn't go to school last year.

It was because he left his former middle school during his second year, soon after the day of the Sludge Villain Incident. After the completion of the Grand Orders, he took up online classes so he could be qualified to attend high school, which was pretty easy and he finished it in record time.

He then thought about the entrance exam. Yesterday was the written exam and he learned that he passed it with flying colors. The practical exam also shouldn't be a problem. There were several forums about it and all mentioned that the practical is simply defeating robots.

Izuku scoffed. The practical is basically biased towards those with non-combative quirks. He was surprised Nezu has yet to change the system of the practical. He may have only known the principal for a short time, but he knows that Nezu is against discrimination, due to the fact that the hybrid had been subjected to discrimination due to being an animal.

But then again, there is also the possibility that Nezu _did_ change something in the exam and none have realized it yet.

As the greenette walked towards the building, his thoughts about the exam were cut off when he saw the girl nearby trip.

Luckily, thanks to his superhuman speed, he was able to zoom straight towards the girl and grabbed her arm to keep her from falling, also catching her by surprise. He pulled her backwards and let her go once she gained her posture.

"Whew, thanks a lot!" The brown-haired girl bowed to him gratefully and smiled brightly, "It would've been bad luck if I fell on the first day! Really, thanks for the save!"

"Don't mention it." Izuku nodded before walking past her. He briefly noticed the small pink pads on her fingers and concluded that it was her quirk.

**"Are you going to make some friends?"**

_"It depends, Edmond."_

**Author's Note:**

> Setting/Event Changes:
> 
> • The Sludge Villain Incident occurred during Izuku's second year of middle school.
> 
> • To those that were wondering why Izuku is a Demi-Servant, it'll be elaborated in the future.
> 
> • Both Olga and Romani (as Solomon) are both alive and well. As for why they're alive, it'll be explained in the future.
> 
> • Galahad still stays with Mash even after she died and was revived in the last Singularity.
> 
> • Epic of Remnant and Lostbelts doesn't happen.
> 
> • Edmond can communicate with his host telepathically. (I think it was established that Mash can hear Galahad's voice in the game?)
> 
> • This takes place in a similar universe as my other fic "A Vigilante, Detective, and future Pro Hero". The 80% of quirked population only applies to Japan. Since quirks started in China, Asia has the most quirked population followed by Africa. The one with the most quirkless population is the American continent, followed by Europe and Oceania.
> 
> • There are still many countries that never implemented the pro hero system. Because there are those that recognized that having a hero society would have far too many flaws: 1.) Having to rely on only one person as a pillar of justice will lower crime rate, sure, but once that individual is gone, everything goes to shit. 2.) It has made most of society helpless as they have relied on heroes to a dangerous degree, like, they are always expecting a hero to come when they are not always there all the time. 3.) Causing the population to have a black and white view. The terms "Heroes" and "Villains" can make people to simply classify others as simply "Good" and "Evil" with nothing in between. This has also caused the stereotyping of quirks and Shinsou is the prime example of this, as he had been labelled a villain simply for having a brainwashing quirk. 4.) Many countries found sending children to be trained as "heroes" AKA child soldiers to be simply unacceptable. 5.) Commercializing the term "Hero" as a civil service job would make the word lose its real meaning.
> 
> • All Magus are quirkless. They often disguise their powers as quirks. The appearance of quirks made it much more easier for Magi to hide Magecraft.
> 
> • Quirked people don't have magic circuits.
> 
> • In countries that never implemented the pro hero system, instead of pro heroes, the police are given more intensive training, especially quirked ones, as their quirks will be weaponize like pro heroes. Quirk analysis is now one of the qualifications to become a cop and the police are given more equipment (aka support gear) to help defend against quirked criminals.
> 
> • Magi don't appreciate their Magecraft being compared to quirks, some even get offended by it. They believe that Magecraft is superior to quirks and most look down on quirked people because of this.
> 
> • When there is discrimination against quirkless, the opposite is also the same. There is discrimination against quirked people, especially in countries with high quirkless population. Much like X-Men. Racists often refer to quirked people as "Mutants".
> 
> Dunno if I'll ever finish this (probably not, like all of my other fics), but you guys are free to use this idea if you want to.
> 
> To those that read my previous "The Avenger" fanfic, I'm really sorry. I accidentally deleted it while I was making a new draft and I forgot most of what I wrote in that story.


End file.
